Freezing New age
by TheGrimReaper24
Summary: Kazuya is transferred to West Genetics but, is not an average Limiter in the school
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I got this idea from watching Freezing and yes I have actually seen the whole first season surprise I had got this idea where my version of Kazuya is actually good friends with Satellizer before she was "transferred" to the other genetics school and Kazuya was hiding the fact that he was an experiment to create a combo of a Pandora and Limiter in one person but, Kazuya is the only one to have survived the augmentation and is transferred to the school where Satellizer is and what will happen if Satellizer sees Kazuya at this school...

Other info Kazuya is a second year student instead and his appearence has changed for my story like he is an inch or two taller than Satellizer, has silver hair instead and blue eyes as well or a scar across his shoulder and that will be a mystery...but, is still friends with the same people so yeah and he is strong, powerful, and has something called Demon Knight as Kazuya will call it which creates this epic armor so yeah and without taking even more of your time and I do not own Freezing and ENJOY :)

**The Beginning of All**

_Humanity was being exterminating by beings that came from another dimension and had an incredible advantage over conventional tactics used by Humanity and the Nova had was the ability we called "Freezing" and could freeze anything within a certain distance and Humanity soon realized that they could not beat them as Humanity witnessed them destroy cities and nothing could stop these beings of destruction...or so we thought until a gift was found by a world famous scientist called Gengo Aoi had helped create the weapon that would bring them from the edge of oblivion..._

_These new weapons were called Pandoras and had increased strength, stamina, and other vital pieces used to fight the "Nova" as the humans would soon call these beings as time went on, they were to be placed inside of...teenage girls, which the only reason why since the genetics used were called stigmata which had favoritism toward females and so the world had began to round up all girls above the age of fifteen to see if they are compatible but, as this savior for Humanity was found it led to the fact that less than six percent could be implanted with it. While males had less chances with stigmata, they were used for creating freezing fields that were necessary for Pandoras to fight Novas_

_As time went on Humanity had clashed with the " Nova" in the eighth Nova clash, there was a new type of Nova had appeared in our way and was stronger than any Pandora at the time and as the battle was becoming a lost cause it was looking at a huge defeat. But, before Humanity had given up there was a Pandora who stood a chance against it and that was Kazuha Aoi who was the strongest Pandora to date. As it was impossible to beat the Nova normally but, she could activate a form no Pandora could and the name of it was created to fit the beings power they took and it was the same as Nova..."Nova form" and it took her all the strength she had to control it and sacrificed herself to stop the Nova before it killed more Pandoras but, left a little brother by the name of Kazuya Aoi who took it the hardest in the end..._

Third person POV

As the sun was leaking through Kazuya's window onto his bed and once seeing the sun had not wanted to get out of bed even though he was probably the only person up at six a.m in his house but, he had used the sheets to cover himself so the sun would not keep stinging his eyes even more. But, he had reminded himself that he was going to be transferred for god knows why to the other school by the name of West Genetics but, there is no reason to be transferred to the other genetics school yet, his father had just moved him for some unknown reason. He still has to remember he's not a normal person having both the abilities of Pandoras and Limiters in him as his father explained to him as if it was yesterday but, it was over seven year's ago since that conversation.

_"Now Kazuya I have to explain to you that you are special like your...sister who was a Pandora and had the power of a Nova and she was not the only one to have twenty stigmata but, you are going to be even more powerful than both Pandora and Limiter but, in one person and that person is you, my son" _the only thing running across his mind as if it was just yesterday to him but, it had made him remember the promise he made for himself to get stronger than any Nova possible...

Ever since the day Kazuya had found out, what he was and thinking that his own dad had experimented on his kids to see if both Pandora and Limiter could be one and his dad got his answer: that was Kazuya himself. He had trained over the past several years to become stronger than he was before. Still remembering what his sister said to him the day she had died "we, Pandora carry the hopes and dreams of everyone.." and his thought was interrupted by a knocking on his bedroom door.

He lazily got out of bed and opened the door to be greeted by the only person who had taken care of him while his dad worked, and that was Onya the family maid "Good morning, Kazuya you should be up and doing that training you always do in the morning before breakfast and don't forget you are going to be heading to the West Genetics" Onya had told Kazuya but, ever since his sister had died fighting the Nova that day. But, after that day Kazuya had began rigorous training ever since having the fire burning in his eyes waiting for the chance to destroy the Nova and make them regret coming to this world. Yet, just remembering that he was one of a kind Primal as the name his father decided to call what Kazuya is.

After, changing into a black tank top with red sweatpants for what is the "normal" training that Kazuya had been used to which is to fight training Nova in the training facility that so happens to be under the house and once Kazuya had just about to ented the session like usual. He catches a glimpse of something in one of the storage unit but, never had Kazuya seen this object down here before. Out of curiosity he had picked up the diamond shaped object in one of his hands, soon regretting it after experiencing the worst pain he ever felt but, he realized the object had grown black tendrils, which were stabbing Kazuya, without him realizing it was injecting its power into his veins. He then blacked out from the pain...

A couple hours later

After Kazuya began to open his eyes being met with a blinding light but, forced them to close while slowly opening them to get adjusted with the light yet, after sitting up he had noticed that the diamond shaped object was nowhere to be found and as Kazuya thought 'well thats odd I swore it was right in my hand before the pain came up' and just realized something odd about his body he could feel this strange new power inside of him. But, he had kept quiet about this in hopes to try it out, stepping into the training facility that he used. He had then activated his volt texture "volt texture: Reaper" and he was consumed in a light and once it was finished he had a black combat armor that had a faceplate (think of Raidens) as well before he put his hand on a hood and pulled it over his head making a shadow emerge over his face giving him the appearance of a grim reaper before his eyes changed to a red color for when he was in combat to tell him his objectives 3ver since that day...

What he didn't know was the fact that he had came into contact with a core of a rare type Z Nova which had increased his power far beyond any Pandora or Nova could reach in this time. As Kazuya began his training, he started off with two S class Novas and was going to use a technique that no one, not even the God speed of the East knew. It was called "Celeratis" in turn it was faster than anything that was being taught at either school. Kazuya had then deployed his volt weapon by the name of Darkness yet, this was one of thousands of different volt weapons Kazuya could create in his imagination. He then began to power the "Celeratis" seeing the training Novas deploy thier freezing area to stop Kazuya but, he couldn't be affected since he had used omnidirectional to counter their freezing area and it made him realize that no one or Nova could compete with him.

All hell broke loose once Kazuya had used "Celeratis" and in less than a tenth of a second the Nova were destroyed and Kazuya on the other side, once seeing the results of the last session he will have to use his abilities without forgetting the fact that he had grown this powerful in seven short years of training. After Kazuya continued his training for an hour of Novas, even some powerful computer programed A.I that were given abilities of Novas along with some amazing armor. He then put away the dual wielded swords and once he stepped inside the corridors realizing how empty it feels to be alone most of the time in the house. He forgot about the thought before remembering 'well I have to change school because of my asshole dad'

Kazuya had changed out of his morning training clothes into the uniform for West Genetics but, after thinking about it 'I might see her' was one thing that made the gears in his head turn. Once he got his stuff together to head downstair to eat breakfast one last time in this house he grew up in for his whole life, Onya had saw Kazuya's expression of sadness and anger were evident in his eyes before anything "now Mr. Aoi, please be careful while you are attending West Genetics and do enjoy yourself and maybe find someone special" and Kazuya had been blushing when Onya had said that to him. "Onya, the only thing I will be doing is what I am training for" and the atmosphere around them drop and had no one spoke after that. But, Kazuya had noticed this and quickly added "I really don't think girls will be into me Onya besides the classes are enough as it is deal with" before Onya smiled at his attempt to make her feel better.

Soon after the conversation with Onya, Kazuya had saw the armored car waiting for him and he had said goodbye to Onya before he had left thanking her for all she did for him as a kid. Once Kazuya entered the car that was headed for the designated area for pickup. As Kazuya and his father looked at each other until he had asked his son "So how are the new skills coming along?" and Kazuya had looked at his dad before saying "they are coming along fine" the conversation had stopped since they were a couple minutes away from the area they would pick up Kazuya.

"Look, Kazuya while you're attending West Genetics please be discreet when you use your abilities in front of people especially the Pandoras" the way Kazuya responded was nodding his head to show he understood what he was asked of. He had stepped out of the car once it had came to a complete stop and had grabbed his duffel bag that was in the trunk before his dad asked him "you're going to need this" and he gave Kazuya a military grade wrist communicator and this made Kazuya raise an eyebrow. "Look this is for you to contact me or use it for just about anything you need" but, this made Kazuya understand that his dad just wanted to make sure he was alright.

Kazuya had then began to walk to his sister's grave to speak to her before he was picked up and was remembering what his sister had told him almost eight years ago but, he remembered as if it was last night.

"_That we, Pandora carry the hopes and dreams of everyone and I have the power to protect everyone and I can't lose if that is the reason why I fight to keep you safe"_

'I don't understand why you had to give yourself up for me to be safe but, that is your decision and most of all Kazuha I still love you sis'

His thought was interrupted by the engine of a v-22 osprey approaching the graveyard and the last words Kazuya said to his sister's grave was "I'll see you later" and left a rose on her grave before picking up his duffle bag. He was met with a girl that had shoulder length brown hair along with the fact her eyes were closed, she was using one hand to wave hello while, the other hand was keeping her skirt down. "Why would you be Kazuya Aoi and my name is Chiffon Fairchild and the student body president at West Genetics" and Kazuya had been surprised at her kindness and he introduced himself "yup thats me Kazuya Aoi" and Chiffon had nodded to response.

As the osprey was heading for the school, while there was silent since Kazuya was lost in his thought ' wow she's cute even though her nickname scares people of "unparalleled monster" and his thought was interrupted when Chiffon had old Kazuya "if you ever need to ask about anything don't be scared to okay" and Kazuya had replied "yeah okay" and she had asked him "do you need me to go over the basic about the whole thing at our school" and Kazuya had hung his head "no, I'm fine and did you forget that I went to East Genetics right" but, Chiffon reaction was in shock "wait, you came from East Genetics, why in the middle of the term" and Kazuya had lied with some unknown reason as to why he was transferred to West Genetics.

After, the conversation ended there and the rest of the way was quiet before the pilot had said "We will be landing shortly" as the osprey was beginning it's descent onto the runway. Once the students could feel the aircraft rumbling along until, it had slowed down to a complete stop. Kazuya and Chiffon had the okay from the pilot to get off and they were greeted by vice president Ticy Phenyl who again in Kazuya mind 'Geez are all the girls here this beautiful but, if they are, well then wish me luck' they had told him they were taking him to Sister Margaret to get his students I.D and know that the new student is here.

The the group of students were walking towards the offices to let Sister Margaret know Kazuya Aoi is now here. As they were walking through the hallway that led to Sister Margarets office but, once they got there she was waiting outside of her office and greeted "Hello Chiffon and Ticy, I must thank you for bringing Kazuya here and after I speak to him can both of you give him a quick tour around the grounds" both had agreed "now Mr .Aoi as of right now, I can not properly introduce myself but, my name is Sistet Margaret, here is your student I.D so that you can get into your room which is 208 so remember that" soon after that the president's had began the tour of the campus. During the tour there was the Carnival that was having the second year Pandora battle it out.

It was amazing to Kazuya how big it is and once they were walking down one of the hallways before Chiffon started talking "now you will have no trouble finding a Pandora to partner up with but, they should go to you, if you understand what I'm saying right" before noticing the smirk on Chiffons face soon as Kazuya said "really" back to Chiffon, there was a girl who came crashing through the roof and most notably...exposed skin and Kazuya had looked away to have the dencency to do so and told the girl "please use volt texture to fix your clothes" and the girl had saw Kazuya's eyes were not looking at her since she is wearing a torn uniform but, was to preoccupied with the battle right now and when the other girl had came crashing down

Chiffon was telling Kazuya that these are the top ranked Pandora in the second year students and she said the name of the first one who was Ganessa Roland and the other person was "Satellizer el Bridget or her nickname the untouchable queen" as Kazuya finished her sentence before Chiffon yelled at him in concern "HOW DO YOU KNOW THE UNTOUCHABLE QUEEN" and it caught the attention of the two girls. Once Satellizer saw who it was Chiffon had yelled at, she couldn't believe who was at this school 'Kazuya comes here now' but, her thought was interrupted when she got beaten by Ganessa and her chains before realizing she lost the match

Satellizer POV

'Kazuya is coming here now' as her thought before she had blacked out from her injuries...


	2. Chapter 2: Kazuya's here now

This is the second chapter and your response to the story is appreciated and yeah the relationship between Satellizer and Kazuya will be tweaked and the other Pandoras...;) and most of all guys ENJOY :) and I don't own freezing so yeah onto the story as of...right now

**Remember Me "Stella"**

Third person POV

As soon as Satellizer had blacked out from the extent of her injuries she had received from Ganessa but, as soon as Satellizer was unconscious Kazuya had started to walk towards her but, was held down by Chiffon "what are you doing if you touch her you will be dead but, YOU should know that since you have heard of her" and Kazuya had gently brushed off her grip and told her "it's fine so don't worry about it". Kazuya's expression had changed once he saw Satellizer 'wow she still looks beautiful but, I blame myself for her losing her rank' was making Kazuya think if that was a wise decision to say he knew the Untouchable queen or the name he used to call her 'Stella' in his mind remembering how much he missed to say that to her.

He started walking towards a unconscious Satellizer but, before he could even take a step to help her, he hears Chiffon had whispered for only they could hear "um...are you crazy...thinking about..you know even touching her...she will accept that as your death wish and YOU should know that" when Kazuya heard her say that it angered him for people to say that about someone they barely know. He told her "look its fine and I can take care of myself okay" and after that Kazuya had picked up Satellizer, while doing so remembering the name she asked him to call her "Stella" as Kazuya muttered so no one could hear what he called the Untouchable queen. He was carrying Satellizer in a bridal style, which had made the Presidents stare in horror of what the new student was doing in carrying the Untouchable queen.

But, Kazuya hadn't notice while he was bringing Satellizer to the infirmary, Satellizer had subconsciously held on tighter and muttered "Kazuya...don't...go" after this happend it caused Kazuya face to blush after hearing Satellizer say that about him. He had entered the infirmary and asked "do you have a room available for use" all he got was a shocked face from the receptionist who trembled seeing who Kazuya was carrying and as fast as she could showed where there was a empty room. Once he put her on the bed she had slowly opening her eyes and once she saw who was in front of her "Kaz..uya is th..that you" before he sat on the chair next to the bed and said "yeah its me Satellizer so don't go thinking you are crazy okay" but, Kazuya broke the silence "I'm sorry Satellizer but, I got to get settled in and be ready early morning" this saddened Satellizer since she couldn't get to talk with a person who cared about her. (Not like that type of caring but, the friend way alright and those moments are one time thing...for now)

Before Kazuya had left, he had done something and that he never thought he do and last second he hugged her... and Satellizer had missed the warm sensation she got if Kazuya touched her but, even though students called Satellizer the Untouchable queen and yet, blushed heavily when he pulled away and right before he went out through the door "Stella I really missed you and sorry for doing that" and walked out the door leaving a embarrassed and blushing Satellizer thinking "he really missed me" before touching her shoulder and had laid on the bed thinking about what happened but, eventually falling asleep. 'Stupid Kazuya, why did I do that knowing Satellizer doesn't like to be touch and we're just friends and nothing but, THAT but, she hugged me back and my mind went numb after that'. As soon as Kazuya found the boys dormitory and was walking through it in amazement seeing how grand and magnificent the school was, he had forgotten his thoughts in pure amazement.

He had finally found his room and used the student I.D he received from the principal a few hours ago. The room was bigger than the average room for one person the commodities inside was a table and chairs along with a bathroom, as well as(you all know what is inside the rooms and I'm little lazy to name it) before laying his duffel bag on the floor and collapsed onto the bed, noticing someone at the door. "Hi and no offense but, who the hell are you?" while,asking the boy with blonde hair and gray eyes.

"I'm Aruther and I'm a first year student and by the way it looks as if you're the new second year student at West Genetics now" said Aruther

"Yeah that's me" replied Kazuya while running his hand through his hair while remembering the new school hes at until they all graduate. But, just to fight Nova until they die or somehow win this extermination of the humans

"So can you tell me about yourself and anything else useful" asked Kazuya to see if anything else is different about West Genetics than East Genetics.

"Um..not much to tell you the truth since it is the middle of a new term and the carnival had finished among second year Pandora yeah thats it to tell you the truth or I could talk about my Pandora and how amazing she is" Aruther implied and was hoping yes was the answer.

"So not much is there happening anyway in West Genetics, uh I was wondering if there was anything I could learn about this god damn school" Kazuya said without caring what the blonde kid or Aruther had to say.

Even though in Kazuya's mind was telling him if he opens his mouth and talks about who the hell it is but, Kazuya thought 'screw it he'll be upset if I tell him no' and after thinking about for a while and he knew a headache was going to be the result of him talking but, nevertheless Kazuya had seen this type of limiter at East Genetics more than a few are starstruck because of the Pandora they're with.

"Sure why not Aruther, you can talk about this Pandora you're partnered up" and that was the start of a long one sided conversation of Aruther just telling him all about Pandora he was paired with and the name and description was sounding familiar to Kazuya 'red hair and in ponytails and is a second year is now the number one ranked Pandora among the second years and I have definitely seen this girl before' was the only thing Kazuya had thought about. Once Aruther saw Kazuya's expression and asked him.

"Hey you okay man" and Kazuya had realized that there was a hand being waved and a smile was forming on Aruthers face and this made Kazuya raise an eyebrow in suspicion of the blonde's thoughts.

"Are you thinking about Ganessa in that way, if you are then stay away from my partner or I'll kill you" Aruther implied seriously and this made Kazuya chuckle at the blondes boldness without realizing who he was threatening but, he had decided to let the first year act all big and tough but, in Kazuya had gave the kid credit for actually protecting what he cares about. 'Well you had better do a damn good job since you threatened me like that' and all Kazuya told him was "I wasn't thinking about that and since you mentioned Ganessa I have seen her and that is something for any guy" teasing Aruther, until the kid pouted at the tease.

"Hey I'm kidding Aruther about her and honestly that can be all yours" and Aruthers pout was the funniest thing Kazuya has seen in this school so far.

"Dude I need to sleep since classes start tomorrow and I need all the rest I can get" Kazuya reminded Aruther of classes they both had in the morning. Soon after Aruther left the room, leaving Kazuya in his thought about what he did to Satellizer but, in all his mixed up thoughts he remembered that he was a second year and knew as fate would put it 'Never liked you from the moment I saw you' but, didn't dwell on it since he was too damn tired to care. Kazuya had quickly took a shower and he had laid down on his bed and before long he had fallen asleep.

Unknown Location

"This boy is powerful for a limiter or whatever he is through our eyes" commented one of the Chevalier scientist, the group of them were watching one of the training session that Kazuya had done but, never new he was being watched by the Chevalier for the past two years or so seeing the brother of Kazuha Aoi and were amazed at the strength and speed the boy possessed but, they worried he was going to be too powerful that no one could stop by anything they could create in their labs but, to think this boy had matured the stigmata at triple times faster than anyone else even his own sister didn't become this strong.

They had witnessed the last training session he did before leaving and once the scientist and agents saw what the second year student had done to two Novas without even trying, this had scared them to see how he could create any volt weapon he could imagine in his head but, they knew he could become a game changer for Humanity...or the downfall to trust a boy to wield such immense power but, remembering this is Gengo Aoi's son, they trust this man judgement on the future of Humanity.

Back at West Genetics, next day

Third person POV

As the alarm clock went off in Kazuya's room but, in response he had tried to turn it off since it was annoying him beyond normal times but, since he has to start from scratch in terms of friends 'crap I forgot about Satellizer was maybe still a friend but I don't know what to expect' as long as he didn't have to beat the crap of any of the third year and he was fine. He had took a quick shower even though he woke up two hours before class was to start, once he finished dressing into the school uniform but, saw in the mirror his scar sticking out and was trying to forget about that...part of his life.

He had gathered his stuff and make sure to keep at least this room in shape compared to his old room at East Genetics but, didn't want to think about his old life and to focus on his new life at this school 'I might even get to show my power to at least one of the Genetics schools. Kazuya had left his room in order to grab some breakfast and once he was outside of the boys dormitory and noticed Aruther walking and decided to ask him where he could grab some food. "Hey, Aruther do you know where I could find some breakfast here" and Aruther had told him to follow him.

When they got to the school cafeteria and Kazuya thanked the first year but, he only grabbed an apple before leaving for his first class of the day. He walked into his second year class but, found a empty seat in the back by the window and sat in the seat before having some students who were already there staring at the new second year transfer student but, put the thought behind them when the rest of the class arrived along with the teacher but, Kazuya had noticed Satellizer since everyone was scared of her at this school.

"Class I would like to introduce a new student and his name is Kazuya Aoi, so please introduce yourself to the class" as the teacher announced to the class, some people had tensed after hearing the last name Aoi and remembering Kazuha had a little brother at the time of her death.

Then Kazuya had stood in front of the class and introduced himself "Hi I'm Kazuya Aoi and hope to make some friends here" before he sat down at his desk, he heard some of the second year girls talk about how he's handsome but, hadn't seen Satellizer who was in for some reason nervous to see her old friend from East Genetics but, still she was happy to see him in her heart but, was still thinking about it in her mind. Yet, to her surprise the seat he was sitting in was next to her desk but, when the teacher saw where his seat was and asked Kazuya " do you...want to change your...seat" completely stuttering as well but, the answer she received from Kazuya was nothing she had expected "no I'm fine where I'm at".

No one was expecting that answer, not even Satellizer thought her old friend would do that but, once he sat next to her. Satellizer thought Kazuya wouldn't say anything to her but, the only thing he did say to her was "I'm sorry about that" and it had confused Satellizer until she remembered that Kazuya had hugged her last night and she hasn't realized she was heavily blushing at the thought of it and remembering that she was enjoying the touch of Kazuya last night after all these years apart from him had changed her. After those words were exchanged they hadn't said anything else but, Kazuya realized she was blushing at something but, also needed to apologize about the loss she suffered at the hands of Ganessa. However, class finished, and the traffic of students leaving the class.

After the day was over Kazuya had been looking for Satellizer to apologize about the loss she suffered because of him and was on one of the walkways but, was surprised to see the Presidents just talking about something until they both saw Kazuya walking towards them "hey do you guys know where Satellizer is by any chance" yet, the girls looked pale from something. As Kazuya looked behind him and saw Satellizer face red and she was going to say something yet, she started to walk away but Kazuya had grabbed her hand and told Satellizer "look I also wanted to apologize for making you lose" Satellizers face was glowing red from something she only experiences from Kazuya in her life.

And all Kazuya could hear was the girls shriek behind him and told him "you're touching her again and shes conscious this time" and he heard Satellizer tell him was "please Kazuya can you let go this is uncomfortable for me" once he heard that he had let go of her and scratching the back of his head "Sorry about that Satellizer". He then told her "look all I wanted to do was apologize about making you lose the carnival" Satellizer had told him "you should know that I hate it when I lose but, I accept the apologie" all anyone hear was the two presidents voices in shock of hearing about this and seeing Kazuya live as the biggest one of them all.

"So you're trying to find someone to blame on you losing the carnival and its especially sad that you're picking on Kazuha's little brother who just got here" admonished Ganessa in the background. And once Satellizer and Kazuya heard that they had both looked back to see the new number one ranked Pandora among the second year students. All Kazuya could see was anger in Satellizers eyes and Kazuya had an idea of what is going to happen in a few moments from now.

Soon the insults that Ganessa was saying to Satellizer were enraged her every single one of them but, soon the two had deployed their volt weapons. Satellizer had a large one handed blade while, Ganessa had six chains coming out of her back. The two girls were now locked into combat but, it was clear that Satellizer was the better fighter between the two girls yet, as Satellizer was finishing off Ganessa and thinking this fight was over. Once Ganessa was on the ground completely injured from Satellizers attacks.

"This isn't over Untouchable queen, never thought I would have to use this in just a fight" and she had used Pandora mode and this had causes Chiffon to lash out "Ganessa Pandora mode is for actual combat and not some fight at the school" but, Satellizer was soon losing the fight since she couldn't keep up with Ganessa and was getting her ass kicked badly. Ganessa had tied up Satellizer in her chains and was soon using them to torture Satellizer and was soon cutting her up. "That's it this is going to far" Kazuya thought out loud.

Kazuya was watching all of this unfold and decided enough was enough. As he got between Satellizer and Ganessa so she would stop but, if she didn't stop then it force Kazuya to show when he says something to listen to it and no one will end up in the hospital or worse...dead by him. Ganessa was walking towards them "look the girls had enough so be a smart ass and let go before bad things start to happen" which made the Pandora laugh at the Limiter who had threatened her. "How are you going to do that" and she had slapped Kazuya across the face.

Once Satellizer saw Kazuya get hit from Ganessa it had caused her to go into Pandora mode and soon was destroying Ganessa in the fight which had turned around completely in favor of Satellizer and once Ganessa was beaten down badly with injuries. When Satellizer had walked towards her to finish her off but, was stopped by Yumi kim and Elise Schmitz who had told Satellizer "alright fights over and disengage Pandora mode" and Satellizer had listened to the staff members and had disengaged it.

"Both of you will be heading for the brig" and soon both girls were headed for the brig but, Kazuya hadn't notice that a third year student by the name of Miyabi Kunnazuki who was watching the fight among the two second year students break out but, was enticed by Kazuya "looks like there is another Limiter to have caught my interest and a cute one indeed"...

**Done sorry this was supposed to come out last night but, was to busy watching OKC and Phily along with Sacramento and Indiana so yeah was to caught up with those games but, I will work on the next chapter today but, Golden State and Chicago play so no promises on it coming out today.**

**But to answer your questions the relationship between Satellizer and Kazuya will be tweaked and he will gain a new ability but, yeah and he won't beat everyone up but it will be cool.**


End file.
